


Makoto's "Study" Date PLAY LIKE THE GAME Part 4 (5M)

by cacman



Series: Max Confidant ++ DLC: Abridged [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Consensual Underage Sex, Erotica, F/M, Get tested, Interactive, Interactive-Fiction, MCPP, Max Confidant ++, Max Confidant Plus Plus: Abridged, NG+, PRACTICE SAFE SEX, Reader-Interactive, Sex acts shouldn't be in the additional tags section, date trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacman/pseuds/cacman
Summary: --THIS IS EXPLICIT EROTIC FICTION--I split up the scene so it's not too much to read at once.Main Story (Clean): https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473This is the first scene from the Candlelit DLC: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446188/chapters/67687511This work was made to exclude content that included sae, makoto, and ren together.SYNOPSIS:Makoto plans to seduce Ren into "(studying) some things (they) don't have experience yet".But of course it doesn't go to plan, and Ren has some lessons of his own.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Niijima Makoto, Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira & Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto & Persona 5 Protagonist, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Max Confidant ++ DLC: Abridged [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213175





	1. Previously on Makoto's "Study" Session

Makoto:
    I was thinking...maybe we could study some things we don't have experience in yet...
    ...I want to be with you.
    We still have some time before night falls...

You chose to Pull Makoto Up for a kiss. 

* * *

#### Option 1.A.4RUN

Ren
    You okay?
Makoto 
    Y-yeah, I’m fine.
_Makoto’s legs stiffen, entranced by the muscular landscape before her. She plants her arm into the workbench for support._

* * *

Makoto
    You don’t have to-
_His cock springs out of his boxers. Makoto can’t look away._  
    Well then. I-impressive…

* * *

#### Option 1.A.4MUN

Ren
     *motions to her clothes* May I?

* * *

Ren
    Nervous?
_Ren attempts to pull back from her hands crushing his wrists, but Makoto holds them in place._  
  
Makoto *softly, deep voiced*
    Please continue.

* * *

Makoto
    I have a surprise for you. Hopefully, it won’t be the last one. //badum-bsh!

* * *

~Ren beckons Makoto to pleasure her~ 

    [Resume](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085620/chapters/74115834)


	2. 1.A.5M

_Makoto’s face lights up. She arches back into the bed. Ren crawls over her, his arms outstretched, his eyes melting her insecurities.  
  
He contemplates his plan of attack._  
  
Choose:
    [Warm up her heart.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085620/chapters/74116077)
    [Unlock the treasure chest.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085620/chapters/74116740)
    [Explore the depths below.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085620/chapters/74117013)


	3. 1.A.5M.regroup

_Ren sits back to give Makoto some distance. He regroups to figure out his next move._  
  
Choose:
    [Warm up her heart.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085620/chapters/74117049)
    [Unlock the treasure chest.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085620/chapters/74117073)
    [Explore the depths below.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085620/chapters/74117112)


	4. 1.A.5M.W

_Ren presses torso into hers, leaning in for a kiss. As she tilts her head to reciprocate, he feigns away from her lips, reverting to his original tactics. This time, Makoto’s squeals in approval!  
  
He wraps his arms and legs around her and makes his way down her neck. Makoto hums in content and tucks her neck into his._  
  
Choose:
    [Respond to the siren’s call.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085620/chapters/74116122)
    [Unlock the treasure chest.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085620/chapters/74116362)
    [Explore the depths below.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085620/chapters/74116650)


	5. 1.A.5M.WW

_Ren slides his body in a rhythmic fashion, his leg teasing around her below.  
She pulls him in closer, interlocking herself as a piece to this puzzle of love._  
  
Choose:
    [Unlock the treasure chest.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085620/chapters/74116185)
    [Explore the depths below.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085620/chapters/74116230)


	6. 1.A.5M.WWA

_Ren pushes lightly under her bra and asks:_  
  
Ren
    May I?
_Makoto smiles._  
  
Makoto
    Sure.
_Makoto sits up slightly and Ren unhooks her bra. Makoto shimmies the straps off. Makoto shivers in excitement.  
  
Ren teases around her chest, drifting his hand with a light touch to gauge her response. Makoto smiles and wraps his hand around her breast._  
  
Makoto
    Please.
_Ren gently squeezes, enveloped in lust. As he takes hold of the other and massages them in a circular motion, Makoto giggles mischievously. She wraps her arms and legs around him, then flips Ren over._

[cont (will redirect to another work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74171610)  



	7. 1.A.5M.WWB

_Ren places his hand at the top of her panties, and asks:_  
  
Ren
    May I?
Makoto
    Yes please!
_Ren deftly slips his hand under her panties, taking note of the topology. Ren makes a pinching motion between her labia and uses his thumb to gently tug above her clit. Makoto lets out a shallow breath.  
  
Once he feels a bit of moisture, he dips his fingers into the cavern and taps lightly on her clit with his thumb. He puts a little more pressure on her clit when Makoto jolts and grabs his wrist._

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085620/chapters/74116266)  



	8. 1.A.5M.WWB.cont1

Ren
    Too much?
Makoto
    A little bit.
_Ren pulls his hand back a little. Makoto directs his hand below. He curls his fingers inside._  
  
Makoto
    Right there, just like that.
_He methodically strokes her pussy, to which she sways her hips to fit his rhythm. A soft higher pitched moan escapes as she arches her back in pleasure. As she’s about to reach her first orgasm, Makoto pulls his hand in. Ren breaks her grip and stops._

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085620/chapters/74116296)  



	9. 1.A.5M.WWB.cont2

Makoto
    Please, a little more!
Ren
    Not yet.
_Ren tips his chin and eyes Makoto with a devious smile._  
    I’ll need some more convincing.
_Makoto sits up to find Ren laid back, legs spread._  
  
Makoto
    The nerve of you...
_Makoto smashes his arms down on the bed._

[cont (will redirect to another work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74171610)  



	10. 1.A.5M.WA

_Ren teases around her chest, drifting his hand with a light touch to gauge her response. Makoto smiles and wraps his hand around her breast._  
  
Makoto
    Please.
_Ren gently squeezes, his fingers enveloped. As he takes hold of the other and massages them in a circular motion, Makoto giggles._  
  
Ren
    Do you want more?
Makoto
    Yes!
_Ren kneads with a bit more pressure. As he senses her satisfaction, he contemplates what to do next._  
  
Choose:
    [Explore the depths below.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085620/chapters/74116521)


	11. 1.A.5M.WAB

_Ren places his hand at the top of her panties, and asks:_  
  
Ren
    May I?
Makoto
    Yes please!
_Ren deftly slips his hand under her panties, taking note of the topology. Ren makes a pinching motion between her labia and uses his thumb to gently tug above her clit. Makoto lets out a shallow breath.  
  
Once he feels a bit of moisture, he dips his fingers into the cavern and taps lightly on her clit with his thumb. He puts a little more pressure on her clit when Makoto jolts and grabs his wrist._

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085620/chapters/74116575)  



	12. 1.A.5M.WAB.cont1

Ren
    Too much?
Makoto
    A little bit.
_Ren pulls his hand back a little. Makoto directs his hand below. He curls his fingers inside._  
  
Makoto
    Right there, just like that.
_He methodically strokes her pussy, to which she sways her hips to fit his rhythm. A soft higher pitched moan escapes as she arches her back in pleasure. As she’s about to reach her first orgasm, Makoto pulls his hand in. Ren breaks her grip and stops._

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085620/chapters/74116596)  



	13. 1.A.5M.WAB.cont2

Makoto
    Please, a little more!
Ren
    Not yet.
_Ren tips his chin and eyes Makoto with a devious smile._  
    I’ll need some more convincing.
_Makoto sits up to find Ren laid back, legs spread._  
  
Makoto
    The nerve of you...
_Makoto smashes his arms down on the bed._

[cont (will redirect to another work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74171589)  



	14. 1.A.5M.WB

_Ren places his hand at the top of her panties, and asks:_  
  
Ren
    May I?
Makoto
    Yes please!
_Ren deftly slips his hand under her panties, taking note of the topology. Ren makes a pinching motion between her labia and uses his thumb to gently tug above her clit. Makoto lets out a shallow breath.  
Once he feels a bit of moisture, he dips his fingers into the cavern and taps lightly on her clit with his thumb. He puts a little more pressure on her clit when Makoto jolts and grabs his wrist._  
  
Ren
    Too much?
Makoto
    A little bit.

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085620/chapters/74116680)


	15. 1.A.5M.WB.cont1

_Ren pulls his hand back a little. Makoto directs his hand below. He curls his fingers inside._  
  
Makoto
    Right there, just like that.
_He methodically strokes her pussy, to which she sways her hips to fit his rhythm. A soft higher pitched moan escapes as she arches her back in pleasure. As she’s about to reach her first orgasm, Makoto pulls his hand in. Ren breaks her grip and stops._  
  
Makoto
    Please, a little more!
Ren
    Not yet.
_Ren slithers his hand up her body, and leans in for a kiss. He contemplates what to do next._  
  
Choose:
    [Unlock the treasure chest.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085620/chapters/74116710)


	16. 1.A.5M.WBA

_Ren pushes lightly under her bra and asks:_  
  
Ren
    May I?
_Makoto smiles._  
  
Makoto
    Sure.
_Makoto sits up slightly and Ren unhooks her bra. Makoto shimmies the straps off. Makoto shivers in excitement.  
Ren teases around her chest, drifting his hand with a light touch to gauge her response. Makoto smiles and wraps his hand around her breast._  
  
Makoto
    Please.
_Ren gently squeezes, enveloped in lust. As he takes hold of the other and massages them in a circular motion, Makoto giggles mischievously. She wraps her arms and legs around him, then flips Ren over._

[cont (will redirect to another work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74171589)  



	17. 1.A.5M.A

_Ren pushes lightly under her bra and asks:_  
  
Ren
    May I?
_Makoto smiles._  
  
Makoto
    Sure.
_Makoto sits up slightly and Ren unhooks her bra. Makoto shimmies the straps off. Makoto shivers in excitement.  
  
As digs in to massage her breasts, Makoto begins to feel uneasy. He repositions his hands, one on her shoulder, and other caressing her cheek._  
  
Ren
    Are you okay?
Makoto
    Oh, no it’s fine.
_Makoto looks away from Ren. Ren guides her face back to his._  
  
Ren
    Please, talk to me. What would you like?
Makoto
    I’m fine. It’s just…

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085620/chapters/74116782)


	18. 1.A.5M.A.cont1

_Makoto pauses with a nervous smile, hoping that Ren will drop the conversation. Ren listens intently._  
    I’ve never been touched like this before.
Ren
    Would you like to take a break?
Makoto ***shaken***
    No, no! Please c-continue!
_Ren senses fear in Makoto’s eyes. He kisses her and starts to lean back to relent, but she grabs a hold of his wrist and pushes it onto her breast._  
  
Makoto
    Really! It’s fine!
_Makoto blushes and averts her gaze towards the window._     I like it.
_Ren hesitates, but decides to lean back in for more action. He takes note that he should be more careful this time._  
  
Choose:
    [Warm up her heart.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085620/chapters/74116809)
    [Approach with finesse.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085620/chapters/74116911)
    [Explore the depths below.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085620/chapters/74116977)


	19. 1.A.5M.AW

_Ren slides his body in a rhythmic fashion, his leg teasing around her below.  
She pulls him in closer, interlocking herself as a piece to this puzzle of love._  
  
Choose:
    [Explore the depths below.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085620/chapters/74116824)


	20. 1.A.5M.AWB

_Ren places his hand at the top of her panties, and asks:_  
  
Ren
    May I?
Makoto
    Yes please!
_Ren deftly slips his hand under her panties, taking note of the topology. Ren makes a pinching motion between her labia and uses his thumb to gently tug above her clit. Makoto lets out a shallow breath.  
  
Once he feels a bit of moisture, he dips his fingers into the cavern and taps lightly on her clit with his thumb. He puts a little more pressure on her clit when Makoto jolts and grabs his wrist._

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085620/chapters/74116845)  



	21. 1.A.5M.AWB.cont1

Ren
    Too much?
Makoto
    A little bit.
_Ren pulls his hand back a little. Makoto directs his hand below. He curls his fingers inside._  
  
Makoto
    Right there, just like that.
_He methodically strokes her pussy, to which she sways her hips to fit his rhythm. A soft higher pitched moan escapes as she arches her back in pleasure. As she’s about to reach her first orgasm, Makoto pulls his hand in. Ren breaks her grip and stops._

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085620/chapters/74116872)  



	22. 1.A.5M.AWB.cont2

Makoto
    Please, a little more!
Ren
    Not yet.
_Ren tips his chin and eyes Makoto with a devious smile._  
    I’ll need some more convincing.
_Makoto sits up to find Ren laid back, legs spread._  
  
Makoto
    The nerve of you...
_Makoto smashes his arms down on the bed._

[cont (will redirect to another work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74171520)  



	23. 1.A.5M.AA

_Ren teases around her chest, drifting his hand with a light touch to gauge her response. Makoto smiles and wraps his hand around her breast._  
  
Makoto
    Please.
_Ren gently squeezes, his fingers enveloped. As he takes hold of the other and massages them in a circular motion, Makoto giggles._  
  
Ren
    Do you want more?
Makoto
    Yes!
_Ren kneads with a bit more pressure. As he senses her satisfaction, he contemplates what to do next._  
  
Choose:
    [Warm up her heart.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085620/chapters/74116947)


	24. 1.A.5M.AAW

_Ren slides his body in a rhythmic fashion, his leg teasing around her below.  
She pulls him in closer, interlocking herself as a piece to this puzzle of love.  
Ren tucks his elbows in and rolls with Makoto to face each other side to side._  
  
Ren
    Alright, your turn.

[cont (will redirect to another work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74171484)


	25. 1.A.5M.AB

_Ren places his hand at the top of her panties, and asks:_  
  
Ren
    May I?
Makoto
    Yes please!
_Ren deftly slips his hand under her panties, taking note of the topology. Ren makes a pinching motion between her labia and uses his thumb to gently tug above her clit. Makoto lets out a shallow breath.  
Once he feels a bit of moisture, he dips his fingers into the cavern and taps lightly on her clit with his thumb. He puts a little more pressure on her clit when Makoto jolts and grabs his wrist._  
  
Ren
    Too much?
Makoto
    A little bit.

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085620/chapters/74116989)


	26. 1.A.5M.ABW

_Ren slides his body in a rhythmic fashion, his leg teasing around her below.  
She pulls him in closer, interlocking herself as a piece to this puzzle of love.  
Ren tucks his elbows in and rolls with Makoto to face each other side to side._  
  
Ren
    Alright, your turn.

[cont (will redirect to another work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74171484)


	27. 1.A.5M.B

_Ren stretches back like a cat, eyes trained on the prize. He slides across the curtain and opens the drawers. He starts to rub her clit. Makoto shrieks and takes a hold of his wrist._  
  
Makoto
    Can you please...not...
_The anxiety in her eyes conveys a clear message._  
  
Choose:
    [Regroup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085620/chapters/74116032)


	28. 1.A.5M.BrW

_Ren slides his body in a rhythmic fashion, his leg teasing around her below.  
She pulls him in closer, interlocking herself as a piece to this puzzle of love.  
Ren tucks his elbows in and rolls with Makoto to face each other side to side._  
  
Ren
    Alright, your turn.

[cont (will redirect to another work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74171460)


	29. 1.A.5M.BrA

_Ren pushes lightly under her bra and asks:_  
  
Ren
    May I?
_Makoto smiles._  
  
Makoto
    Sure.
_Makoto sits up slightly and Ren unhooks her bra. Makoto shimmies the straps off. Makoto shivers in excitement.  
Ren teases around her chest, drifting his hand with a light touch to gauge her response. Makoto smiles and wraps his hand around her breast._  
  
Makoto
    Please.
_Ren gently squeezes, enveloped in lust. As he takes hold of the other and massages them in a circular motion, Makoto giggles mischievously. She wraps her arms and legs around him, then flips Ren over._

[cont (will redirect to another work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102087/chapters/74171460)  



	30. 1.A.5M.BrB

_Ren attempts to go deep sea diving before getting crushed between Makoto’s thighs._  
  
Makoto
    Hey! I said no!
_Makoto pushes off of Ren’s shoulders, and flips off the bed. As she’s hunting for her clothes, Ren gets up to face her._  
  
Choose:
    [Approach. (will redirect to another work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113904/chapters/74195907)
    [Hold back. (will redirect to another work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113904/chapters/74195916)


End file.
